


Cinnamon and Myrrh

by DustyImpala



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Modern Era, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyImpala/pseuds/DustyImpala
Summary: Modern day coffeehouse AU. Alma finds herself being drawn into the heart of the local coffee shop - and the quiet baker who saves sweets just for her.





	Cinnamon and Myrrh

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!” Alma muttered under her breath as the stinging pellets of ice showered her.

  


_ Fuck. I knew it was gonna rain eventually, but HAIL?  _

  


She looked around frantically, for a place,  _ any place _ , to duck into to hide from the painful torrent of ice that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the moment.

  


Her eyes seized on an awning one block away, and without any other thought, she clutched her computer bag to her chest and dashed in that direction, just as the clouds above doubled down.

  


Panting and shivering, she looked at the window of the establishment that was protecting her. Printed on the glass in gold lettering was  _ “Pine Forest Coffee Co.” _ and indeed, inside appeared to be a very cozy -and warm- coffeeshop.  _ Perfect.  _ Alma stepped quickly through the door - which jingled when she opened it, much to her delight - and she immediately found herself enveloped in the smell of coffee and pastries. It was crowded and slightly steamy inside, she clearly wasn't the only one seeking refuge from the storm.

  


After shuffling her feet at the welcome mat, she wandered a bit closer to the counter. Not only did they have all the combinations one would expect at a cafe, but they appeared to have a large selection of tea as well. What really drew her attention though, were the pastries on display under the counter.  Cupcakes. Scones. Quiche. Cheesecake. Bagels. Banana, lemon, and pumpkin bread. Cinnamon pull-aparts. Alma’s mouth watered.

  


“Hey Alma!” 

  


She looked up, startled. Behind the counter was no other than her neighbor, Asra. “Looks like the storm got you!” She blinked, processing.

  


“Uh, yeah...I didn't know you worked here.”

  


Asra grinned.  “Yeah, it's actually really nice! I have my other job too and the whole TA thing, but the owners are good about being flexible with my schedule so it's worth sticking to! Also, free coffee. Priceless.”

  


“Oh. Okay. Sounds like a nice gig! Well, what's good?”

  


Asra paused. “Well, I’m partial to the pumpkin bread myself, but the Cinnamon pull-aparts are super popular. Our baker can hardly keep up with the demand.”

  


Alma considered for a moment. “I have a soft spot for cinnamon, I’ll give one of those a try.”

  


“Alright! I’m gonna assume you want that heated up?” His eyes glimmered at her in amusement. 

  


Alma was suddenly very aware she was still dripping onto the hardwood floor. 

  


“Oh, um yeah. And a black coffee, please.”

  


Asra rang up her order, and Alma hunted down a seat next to an outlet and plugged in her computer. She had paperwork to catch up on. When she bit into the pull-apart Asra brought out to her, she couldn't hold back a moan of delight. Asra laughed. “I’ll pass along the compliment!” He teased.

  


_ He better.  _ Alma thought.  _ This is comfort food right here. _

  


The afternoon passed slowly. Although the hail had long since passed, it drizzled off and on. Pretty soon it was evening, and while Alma was happy to plug in her headphones and watch YouTube videos, she did have an early shift the next day.

  


Asra noticed her looking out the window with distaste. “Hey, uh, I’m on the clock until 11 today, but our baker is about to leave, he could probably give you a ride. Want me to ask?” 

  


Alma eyed him dubiously. “Uh...if it won't be a problem for him…”

  


“Oh don't worry about that! He’s my best friend and already knows where I live, he’d be happy to do it! And I don't like you walking home in the dark, even if it is only 15 minutes.”

  


She considered. It  _ was _ really damp outside, and getting chilly. “Okay. I mean, if he doesn't mind.”

  


Asra’s shoulders relaxed a bit at her words. “Excellent! Hey! MURIEL!” He called over his shoulder.

  


Alma stopped gathering her things into her computer bag. One of the largest men she had ever seen in her life came lumbering out from the back kitchen area.

  


By the saints, he was  _ huge _ . The men in Alma's family tended to be tall, but this guy must have been close to seven feet. 

  


“...I know it's a safe town and all, but I just don't want her out in this light.” Asra finished. The man (Muriel?), she had started to note was actually quite handsome in a rugged sort of way once you got over the initial shock of the sheer size of him. Dark, shaggy hair hung over his face, and forest-green eyes regarded her warily.

  


Shit.

She was staring.

And probably looked like a mess too, her hair all frizzed from the rain.

  


Blushing, she looked down and finished organizing her bag.

  


“Yeah, sure. Let me get my jacket.” A gravelly voice said quietly.

  


“Awesome!” Asra smiled in relief. The man named Muriel disappeared in back again. Looking back at Alma, Asra continued “He’ll be waiting out back for you. Just go back to where the bathroom area is and there's an exit there.”

  


Alma slung her beg over her shoulder. “Okay, well….I guess I’ll see you later then?” 

  


“Yeah! We’ll have to do another movie night or something! Oh, yes sir, how can I help you?” he turned back towards the counter as another customer appeared.

  


Alma made her way out back where Muriel was, now sporting a leather jacket and leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. The moment he saw her he wordlessly strode towards the parking lot, leaving Alma to catch up. 

  


She hustled after him, about two steps for his every one. He stopped right next to an old forest-green Bronco on the passenger's side. Taking out his keys, he unlocked the door and held it open for her. Thanking him, she climbed in.

  


It was only five minutes, but it was a very awkward drive home. Alma tried to start a conversation with him, asking how long he and Asra knew each other.

  


“A while.” He grunted. And with that Alma got the hint. Not talkative. Okay, she could respect that.

  


She studied him out of the corner of her eye though. The vehicle was plenty big for him, but he still slouched over, as if trying to make himself smaller. Come to think of it, he was the same way in the cafe too. Was he doing it in an attempt to make people more at ease with him? 

  


_ Or maybe he's just shy.  _ Alma reasoned.  _ You of all people know what that's like. _

  


Before she had any more time to mull it over, they were parked in front of the duplex she and Asra shared.

  


As she was climbing down from her seat, she rambled out, “Um, I know Asra kinda volunteered you for it, but I really appreciate you doing this. It would’ve been a really chilly walk home.” 

  


“S’no problem.” He mumbled.

  


“Well, I still appreciate it, so...thanks.” she paused. “Your cinnamon things are really nice by the way. Um. Anyway. Bye.” She shut the door and walked to her front door.

  


He didn't drive off until she was inside, and a light turned on.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going to be a slow build! And yeah, Alma and Muriel again. I have a massive soft spot for that man.
> 
> Comments are loved and appreciated, as always.


End file.
